Demonios Azucarados
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Harry ha sido un niño malo, y tiene que pagar las consecuencias…


**Demonios Azucarados**

**AUTOR: **Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí. Aparte las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes de haber sido todo mío…

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **Apto para todo público (Merlín, me siento como si estuviera en un cine)

**GÉNERO: **Romance, humor

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Un Slash inocentón, pero casi ninguna, a menos que la diabetes cuente (ya que este fic tiene alto contenido de azúcar, demasiada dulzura). También hay otra, pero no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa, aparte en un juego de niños, no es tomada en serio.

**RESUMEN: **Harry ha sido un niño malo, y tiene que pagar las consecuencias…

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **No se dejen llevar por lo de que Harry ha sido un niño malo, mentes pervertidas, es en el sentido literal. No se preocupen en otro habrá lemon, pero en este fic, todavía ni siquiera deben estar desarrollados los pobres. De todas maneras hay _mucho_ que se puede mal pensar, vale la pena, es muy tierno.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se había enfermado.

Y Harry lo maldecía por ello.

Bueno tal vez, sólo tal vez, la culpa había sido suya. ¡Pero Malfoy había empezado! Y ahora él tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Todo había comenzado una hermosa mañana de primavera, cuando el rubio desteñido había saboteado la preparación de su poción, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, en ese poco tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts lo había hecho ya tres veces, pero esto era diferente. A Snape le dio por que la poción que preparan ese día tendría la mitad de la calificación del trimestre.

Neville estaba que hiperventilaba, sudaba y temblaba del terror, Hermione estaba radiante, ya que esa poción debía de sabérsela de memoria desde ya antes, y murmuraba con los labios sin que casi no salga ningún sonido de estos. Ron parecía como si fuera la peor pesadilla reflejada ante sus ojos. Ningún Gryffindor estaba contento. Los Slytherin estaban confiados.

Pero Draco Malfoy parecía como si hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de navidad. Sus ojos plata brillaban de emoción mal contenida, sonreía petulante, y hablaba entusiasmado con Zabini a su lado. Sólo le faltaba dar saltitos de alegría, claro, si fuera un Hufflepuff en vez de un Slytherin.

Y Harry estaba preocupado.

No quería reprobar Pociones en su primer año, pero le preocupaba aún más la actitud de Malfoy que otra cosa.

Saltaba a la vista que de esa serpiente no venía nada bueno, sólo hacía falta un cartel en su frente, con la advertencia: **Niño malo, manténgase alejado**.

Harry entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que lo veía.

Si había algo que Harry odiara más que sus tíos y primos, era Malfoy. Pero eran tipos de odios diferentes. Dudley y Malfoy sólo se parecían en una cosa.

Ambos eran tan caprichosos como una niña de cuatro años.

Dudley daba pena ajena, con esas mano grandotas, haciendo un berrinche, lo más alto posible, sabiendo de antemano que conseguiría lo que quería, mientras que Harry se conservaba con las sobras del pan, literalmente.

En cambio Malfoy era una cosa distinta, el chico era inteligente, y por más que a Harry le costara el alma admitirlo, era increíblemente astuto, hacía honor a su casa.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, a veces se sorprendía mirando a Malfoy más de lo normal, como si fuera un enigma. El niño era muy influyente, según había oído su padre trabajaba para el "gobierno mágico", y eran ricos, asique se la pasaba pavoneándose por el colegio como si fuera suyo. Su casa entera le tenía respeto, se reían de sus burlas hacia otros, y nadie, _nunca_, se metía con él, claro, excepto Harry.

Sus rasgos eran realmente preciosos, un día una niña de otra casa (seguramente Hufflepuff) le había dicho que tenía unos pómulos muy bonitos, mientras Draco había alzado una ceja rubia (¡rayos! Harry aún no lograba entender cómo había logrado hacer eso un niño de once años) y le había dicho que no estorbara, mientras se daba la vuelta, ignorándola completamente. Harry no sabía qué era pómulos, pero estaba seguro de que la niña estaba en lo cierto. No había nada de feo en Draco Malfoy.

Oh, bueno, tal vez había un pequeño inconveniente con su personalidad.

Entonces, ese día, Draco y su pandilla de lacayos se sentaron al lado de la mesa de él y Ron. Y Harry tenía un mal presentimiento.

Hasta que no sucedió, Harry no había notado nada. Porque en serio no quería reprobar Pociones, estaba seguro que al mínimo error, Snape lo suspendería, asique se obligó a dejar de mirar a Draco Malfoy, y a concentrarse en su poción.

Iba perfectamente, estaba tornándose del color que debería, y Harry casi brinca de alegría, hasta que le puso el último ingrediente y el caldero no sólo explotó.

Oh, no. Pasó algo infinitamente peor.

Después de que el polvo en medio de Harry se disipara, la clase estalló en carcajadas.

Bueno, la mitad de la clase, porque los Gryffindors no sabían dónde meterse, mientras que alguno que otro, se le escapaba una risita.

Cuando se miró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras enrojecía desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

Donde deberían estar sus pantalones había una bermuda esponjosa y suave de color marrón, era apretada y parecía diminuta, haciendo remarcar partes de su cuerpo que no debían ser remarcadas. En la parte de arriba, tenía puesto una remera ajustada al cuerpo del mismo pelaje marrón, mostrando su ombligo, igual que el pantalón, mientras que sus tenis viejas y rotas, fueron reemplazadas por básicamente nada, estaba descalzo. Mientras que sentía una leve molestia en la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que tenía unas especies de orejitas.

Oh, Merlín.

Se dio la vuelta, para ver, y en efecto, arriba de su trasero, una cola pequeña de león se movía furiosa.

Harry estaba más rojo que el cabello de toda la familia Weasley.

Respiraba agitadamente, mientras oía a risa burlona de Draco, que lo miraba con suficiencia, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le regaló una sonrisa ladeada.

Nunca había deseado tanto estrangular a alguien.

Había sido _él_, ¡había sido él! Maldito desgraciado.

Harry ni siquiera se percató de lo que podría hacerle Snape (que estaba conteniendo una risita), salió despavorido, alargándose y estirando la remera (si a eso tan apretado se le podía llamar remera), intentando taparse, mientras que caminaba hacia la salida, y las carcajadas no dejaban de sonar.

Fue directo a la enfermería para que le sacasen esas cosas que traía.

* * *

Harry se sentía tan humillado, sobre todo cuando caminaba por los pasillos y la gente se reía de solo verlo. La impotencia, vergüenza, y rabia no lo abandonaron hasta que los gemelos le dieron una idea.

-Nos gustaría contribuir…

-…contigo, Harry.

El resto no hacía falta explicarlo, pero a Harry le gustaba recordarlo. Bueno, al menos una parte de lo acontecido.

Había volcado su "jugo de calabaza" (que contenía un líquido bastante _especial_) accidentalmente (la ironía era palpable) en el pecho de Malfoy.

Y, incluso antes de que el líquido hiciera efecto, Malfoy había lanzado un chillido, propiamente agudo de una mujer.

Harry se habría reído, si no fuera porque Draco se veía más adorable que ridículo.

En su rubio cabello, de alguna manera la gomina había desaparecido, tenía dos coletas rojas, demasiado chiquitas por no tenerlo demasiado largo (aunque por más que para ser un chico su cabello no era corto), y tenía la vestimenta de lo que parecía ser una animadora de Quidditch…de Gryffindor.

Era muy parecido a la broma que Draco le había hecho, si no fuera que en vez de tener una remera ajustada, tenía una top minúsculo con el dibujo de un león en el pecho, sólo debía de taparle los pezones.

Mientras más lo miraba, Harry más se sonrojaba.

Traía una pollera tan pequeña como la parte de arriba, apenas le tapaba, con flecos, luciendo sus pálidas y pequeñitas piernas, y en vez de tener los zapatos del colegio, traía unas deportivas blancas.

Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, y mientras las carcajadas del Gran Comedor se hacían más fuertes, a Draco se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, mientras el corazón de Harry se apretaba, y el rubio salía corriendo del lugar.

Harry no se reía.

No había sido para nada divertido, de hecho, aparte de sentirse enormemente culpable por esas pequeñas lágrimas no derramadas, el verlo vestirse así, había hecho que su pecho se calentara de una manera extraña.

-Oh, Merlín-se carcajeaba Ron, con lágrimas en los ojos, de tanto reír-¿Lo viste, Harry? ¿Fue obra tuya? Por favor dime que sí, y juro que te haré un altar en tu nombre.

Harry tragó saliva. No se sentía para nada orgulloso.

De hecho, se sentía horrible, un peso en el estómago se le instalaba, al recordar el rostro de dolor y humillación de Draco.

-Por supuesto-dijeron los gemelos-, con ayuda nuestra.

Y sus sonrisas eran radiantes. Mientras que Hermione negaba con la cabeza (sin poder evitar el color en sus mejillas), en señal de reprobación.

Todos sonreían, menos los Slytherins que parecía que pronto iban a descuartizar a alguien. Y en ese momento, más que nunca, Harry se sintió enfermo.

-¡No me dijeron que iba a ser así!-les gritó Harry.

-¿Y cómo pensabas que iba a ser? Necesitábamos algo mucho peor de lo que te hizo, algo jugoso, vengarse el doble.

Y sus sonrisas no desaparecían. Harry no entendía cómo no se sentían culpables, a él lo estaba carcomiendo.

* * *

Salió de Gran Comedor, ya estaba empezando a llover, el cielo había estado oscuro toda la mañana, a Harry le desconcertaba un poco, ya que habían pasado más de cuatro horas, y no había rastro de Malfoy. Y con este tiempo le iba a resultar casi imposible encontrarlo.

Después de su gran huida, unos minutos después Harry lo había intentado seguir, pero no se veía por ninguna parte, y se estaba empezando a preocupar. No sólo por la culpa (que no lo dejaba ni un minuto), si no por el castigo que recibiría-seguramente de Snape- si le llegaba a pasar algo realmente serio.

Su túnica, que antes sólo había esto ligeramente mojada, ahora estaba empapada, por la lluvia torrencial que se estaba propagando.

Claro que en ese momento podría estar calentito, en sus Sala Común, comiendo ranas de chocolate, en vez de buscar al cretino en medio de la lluvia, y calándose hasta los huesos.

Debía ser esa compasión Gryffindor de la que todos hablaban.

De pronto, tropezó con una especie de roca, y calló al suelo. Y habría caído al barro si no fuera porque algo amortiguó la caída, estaba claro que no era una roca, de hecho era suavecito y cómodo, y mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, un quejido se escuchó debajo de él.

Draco Malfoy, con su vestimenta de animadora, empapada de agua, con los cabellos mojados, estaba debajo de él.

Harry se quitó de encima como si quemara.

Pero Malfoy no parecía despertar, de hecho estaba sonrojado, casi completamente rojo, acurrucado entre el pasto-barro, mientras la lluvia caía, y ahora que lo notaba respiraba entrecortadamente.

Y Harry se asustó un poquito.

Le tocó la frente, mientras el rubio soltaba un quejido y fruncía el ceño, y pudo notar perfectamente como Malfoy deliraba de fiebre.

-¡Oh, no!-maldijo entre dientes.

Se quitó, no sin cierta dificultad y torpeza, la túnica para cubrirlo, lo levantó (sacando fuerzas de valla saber dónde), mientras le temblaban las piernas, y sintiendo como Draco titiritaba.

Llegar al castillo iba a ser toda una osadía.

* * *

Jadeante y sintiendo como sus huesos estaban a punto de romperse llegó, y estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, que Madame Pomfrey, le reprocharía por estar afuera en vez de adentro, y cómo era que traía al mismísimo Draco Malfoy en brazos y vestido de animadora. Pero se tragó sus preguntas, y en una agonizante concentración realizó todos los hechizos necesarios.

Y por más de que Harry había insistido, no logró conseguir salir de la enfermería esa noche.

Lo que pasó después fue el principio del infierno de Harry, y su demonio personal tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.

Si antes había odiado a Malfoy, ahora quería matarlo, estrangularlo, romperle su perfecta naricita blanca con sus propias manos, y quitarle esa expresión de satisfacción en su angelical rostro, aunque en realidad sólo era exterior, con esos ojitos grises, y el cabello rubio, sólo era una cara bonita. Porque ya que estamos, Draco Malfoy de angelical no tenía nada.

Ni un ápice.

Y Harry quería llorar de frustración. Si no hubiera sido por Malfoy, y _su_ propia compasión, e insistente culpabilidad, él no sería el esclavo de una serpiente.

Porque eso era, un esclavo.

Bueno, aunque tal vez (sólo tal vez), exageraba un poquitín. ¡Pero es que el maldito rubio era insoportable!

Y sólo llevaban dos semanas, ¡dos semanas! Y quién sabe cuánto más tendría que pagar esta tortura. Él lo que quería era volver a su sala común, a su habitación, ir a clases (incluso a Pociones), no estar cuidando a un niño malcriado que no sabe ni atarse los cordones.

Aunque estaba seguro de que sí sabía, pero fingía (terriblemente mal, a propósito) que no podía, que le dolía esto, aquello, y que Harry ahora lo tenía que hacer por él.

¡Puras mentiras!

Aunque por momentos pensaba que podían ser realmente amigos, ya que a veces tenían momentos muy agradables y con sensaciones raras, ahora, que estaba completamente enfadado, lo dudaba mucho.

Y mientras le traía la bandeja, que temblaba, porque Harry hervía de ira-muy mal contenida- despotricaba por lo bajo.

-Aquí tienes, su alteza.

-Oh, _gracias_, Potter-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Ahora si serías tan amable-suspiró dramáticamente-de alcanzarme mi varita.

La ceja de Harry tembló. La varita _inalcanzable_ estaba del otro lado de la cama de la enfermería, y apostaría todo su oro de Gringotts a que lo había hecho a propósito…otra vez.

-¿Qué no me la vas a alcanzar?-dijo fingiendo inocencia-Puede que le mencione a Snape lo mal que te portas conmigo…

Harry no soportó más. Con esa carita de diablo atrapado en el cuerpo de un ángel, le podía llegar a creer cualquier, menos Harry, y mientras el rubio se mordía el labio intentando, en vano, esconder una sonrisa burlesca, Harry tomó la varita y se la lanzó por la cabeza, haciendo que rebotase en ella, mientras Draco lanzaba un chillido, muy parecido al que lanzó en el Gran Comedor _ese_ día, el día donde empezó su condena.

-¡Ahí tienes tu varita, malcriado!-le gritó-¿Tienes que torturarme todo el tiempo? ¿Es que no sabes ni siquiera estirar tu brazo?-le dijo burlesco, sintiendo un confortante triunfo apoderarse de él cuando la cara de Draco se contorsionó de furia, vergüenza, y ¿eso que veía ahí era dolor?

Cuando menos quería acordarse, Malfoy se había dado la vuelta y tapado la sábana hasta la cabeza, dejando ver sólo unos mechones rubios. Ahora que estaba curándose de una alergia y resfriado al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se tomaba el tiempo de arreglárselo.

Y viendo como Draco lo ignoraba por completo, volvía a sentir esa culpa recorriéndole el cuerpo. Parecía como si ese sentimiento se empeñara en aparecer y reaparecer cuando de Draco se trataba. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco impulsivo.

Se acostó en la cama de al lado, intentando dormir, mientras miraba ese mechón rubio.

* * *

Draco lo ignoró durante dos días, era en definitiva, un récord.

Ellos, por lo menos antes de esa pelea, se llevaban "bien". Bueno no exactamente bien, simulaban detestarse, pero Harry había adquirido un nuevo toque sobreprotector cuidando al rubio.

Porque Malfoy había resultado alérgico al líquido _especial _de Fred y George, para enzima resfriarse por andar en medio de la lluvia, y por supuesto que como Harry tenía la culpa, como siempre, según Draco. ¿Quién había sido el "afortunado" para cuidar al caprichoso?

Responderlo estaba de más. Y es verdad, Draco le sacaba de quicio, pero verlo con la nariz roja, los ojos brillosos, y las mejillas sonrojadas, era más de lo que el pequeño Harry podía soportar.

Era muchísimo menos intimidante de esa manera.

Harry se reía cada vez que Draco intentaba amenazarlo. Oh, bueno, casi todas las veces. Porque cuando se excedía con el poder, era cuando perdía sus cabales, cuando no medía sus palabras, y terminaba ofendiendo al "Príncipe".

Había veces en las que Draco lo obligaba a darle la comida en la boca, momentos en los que Harry incendiaba sus mejillas más que las de Draco, mientras este se reía a carcajadas limpias. Harry había decidido que era un sonido tan hermoso que quedó guardado en sus oídos para siempre. Porque no era una risa burlona o maliciosa, era una risa de_ verdad_, de esas que no puedes evitar, y la primera vez que sucedió, el corazón de Harry no paraba de latir.

Malfoy tenía sus momentos, momentos en los que era odioso (el bastardo que siempre era), otros en los que era odioso nivel Merlín, en donde trataba a Harry como su sirviente mientras se reía en su cara (la sonrisa mala), y otros en donde no lo era tanto. Estos últimos desconcertaban un poco a Harry, porque le resultaba técnicamente imposible poder detestar a Draco cuando se comportaba de una manera casi normal.

Había momentos en los que se quedaba pensativo y serio, y Harry fingía no mirarlo, y sorprenderse de su mirada adulta-como tan adulta puede ser la mirada de un niño de once años-, mientras intentaba descubrir el enigma que era Draco.

Después, cuando se reía, su cara se transformaba, ni siquiera parecía _Malfoy_ sólo _Draco_, se veía como un chico cualquiera, no un atormentador de personas.

Tal vez Harry se había idealizado a Draco de una manera completamente distinta a la que en realidad era.

Porque, ¿qué tan malo en realidad podía ser un niño?

Es verdad casi siempre solía comportarse como un odioso mimado, y el sarcasmo, o el humor negro nunca lo abandonaban, pero había instantes, en los que su cara pálida se iluminaba, o sonreía de esa manera que hacía el estómago de Harry incómodo, y es en esos momentos en donde Harry pensaba que era realmente muy lindo.

Y aunque le asustase un poco eso de pensar en alguien _lindo_, Draco siempre era la excepción a todas sus reglas.

-Oh, vamos, Draco, lo dije sin pensar, no…no quise tirarte la varita-de alguna manera siempre era Harry el que se disculpaba.

-Mentiroso-salió la voz amortiguada, ya que Draco tenía enterrado su rostro en la almohada, con las sábanas cubriéndole todo, excepto unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello despeinado.

Harry decidió que se veía muy bien con el cabello despeinado, y pensar que él se veía fatal.

-De verdad, lo juro por la tarta de maleza.

Harry adoraba la tarta de maleza, no podía creer cómo había sobrevivido tantos años sin ella, y Draco lo sabía.

Dejó ver la mitad de su rostro y Harry, sin darse cuenta, suspiró. Significaba que no estaba tan enfadado como para no creerle sobre su preciada tarta.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó dudoso y un poco esperanzado.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto. Vamos, levántate, te traje tu comida favorita, y las cartas de tus amigos.-lo último lo dijo con un poco de resentimiento, a pesar que por un instante Draco pareció feliz con eso, a él se le revolvía el estómago pensando en Draco con sus _"amigos"_.

-¿Y mis ranas de chocolate?-preguntó el rubio, mientras se le asomaba una sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Y tus ranas de chocolate.

Eso era una especie de broma personal. Porque cuando Harry recibió dulces de aliento cuando sus amigos se enteraron que tenía que cuidar a Malfoy hasta que se curara. Y cuando sacó las ranas de chocolate, Draco prácticamente jadeó, mientras su labio temblaba de anticipación y miraba el chocolate como si fuera la cosa más deseable del mundo. Entonces Harry se había reído, y así comenzó su…su, lo que sea que eran.

Porque no era lo que podía llamar amigos, aunque Harry le había contado cosas que jamás le había contado a nadie, como sus cumpleaños olvidados o navidades solitarias, incluso que a veces pensaba en sus padres, y aunque nunca los había conocido, los extrañaba mucho, y Draco, por más que no le dijo palabras idealizadas, insultó a sus familiares hasta que se quedó sin voz, también le dijo que cuando sea aún más admirado en el mundo mágico y haya triunfado (aunque Harry no entendió eso de "triunfar") no los necesitaría más, también le dijo algo así como; _ese cerdo de tu primo ni siquiera se compara con tu huesudo cuerpecito_, y Harry no podía hacer nada más que reír.

Y aunque tampoco eran enemigos como antes, esperaba que Draco ya no lo considerara como tal, tampoco habían dejado sus riñas, aunque ahora eran sólo para no dejar el hábito, Harry no sabía qué eran realmente ellos dos.

Draco lo obligaba a leer, sonaba irónico, pero sí, la serpiente aspirante a Príncipe tenía comportamientos adorablemente infantiles.

Le hacía leer cuentos, cualquier tipo de ellos, y sólo tenía una excepción: los finales felices. Amaba los finales felices, y se lagrimeaban cuando Harry insinuaba que el personaje principal iba a morir, aunque eso nunca sucedía. El personaje favorito de Draco era Bastian, el dragón. Harry sabía, por más que Draco se negara rotundamente a aceptarlo, que el rubio tenía un peluche de juguete dragón llamado Bastian, y de ahí habían salido sus historias.

También una vez, Draco le dijo a Harry que le gustaba que le leyera cuentos porque su voz era bonita.

Y Harry se había ruborizado terriblemente.

Draco, aparte de las ranas de chocolate, Bastian, y los cuentos, adoraba quitarle los anteojos a Harry. Realmente no entendía para qué ese propósito, pero Draco siempre reía y se sonrojaba cuando se los quitaba.

Se había equivocado enormemente al pensar en Draco, pensar que siempre lo veía comportarse de esa manera tan pedante y "adulta", en relidad era perfectamente adorable.

Harry suponía que Draco amaba comportarse como un niño, porque lo era, y porque no había tenido las mejores de las infancias.

Draco no solía hablar mucho de su familia, pero por lo poco que sabía, era un niño que se sentía muy solo.

Harry también se sentía solo.

O por lo menos antes de estar con Draco.

* * *

-¡Draco, vamos!-le reprochó Harry-Sólo un poco.

-P-pero ¡no quiero!

-Sólo la mitad, y después el postre, si haces al revés te caerán mal.

Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos brillosos, aunque no tanto como antes, el labio para afuera, y las mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo berrinche.

Draco era un especialista en hacer berrinches.

A veces era como un niño.

De todas maneras, Harry no podía dejar de adorarlo.

Estaba casi curado por completo, el trato especial que le daba Harry daba un resultado rapidísimo, tal vez demasiado rápido. Harry estaba tentado a tirarle un balde de agua con tal de enfermarlo de nuevo, y volver a cuidar de él. Estaba algo preocupado, porque estaba seguro de que pronto volverían a clases, y no sabía cómo sería la actitud del rubio estando fuera de la enfermería. Tal vez por eso estaba un poco paranoico.

Porque el que Draco lo odiara, sería horrible, pero que lo ignorara sería la destrucción.

Esperaba que no fuera ninguna de las dos.

-Ya está-dijo cruzado de brazos, en frente de la bandeja repleta de vegetales, aun completamente llena.

-Mentiroso, no probaste bocado, Madame Pomfrey se enfadará.

-No me importa.

-Yo me enfadaré.

Draco comió la mitad del plato.

* * *

-Harry-fue el susurro que se escuchó habitación.

Miraba al suelo, contrariado consigo mismo.

Había decidido no volver a enfermar a Draco, pero no quería que se fuera de su lado, el rubio lo ignoraría, y lo abandonaría, seguramente no quería juntarse con un Gryffindor, menos con Harry Potter.

Harry apretó los puños a sus costados.

-¿Qué?-no susurró, pero lo dijo bajito.

-Yo…este-ambos con sus túnicas de las respectivas casas, y por primera vez deseó no haber insistido tanto en no quedar en la casa de las serpientes-, me tengo que ir.

El pecho de Harry se oprimió, y por más que ya lo sabía, se sintió rechazado.

-Pues vete-le dijo cortante.

Draco bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Yo…quería preguntarte algo-esperó, pero él no pensaba decir nada, asique Draco continuó:-¿Somos amigos?

-No-dijo de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pero viendo como el rostro de Draco se contraía de dolor, se arrepintió-…digo, no sé, si, tal vez…no sé.

En el rostro del rubio había resentimiento y dolor. Lo encaró y dijo cortante:

-Bien.

Y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Harry no sabía por qué había dicho aquello, aún no lo entendía. Pero era cierto, Harry no quería ser su amigo, pero no quería que se apartara de su lado.

Nunca.

¿Entonces, qué?

Era tan confuso. Porque Harry definitivamente no sentía lo mismo cuando miraba a Ron que cuando miraba a Draco.

Cuando lo miraba, su estómago daba un vuelco, y se sentía vulnerable y tonto, y estaba esa sensación constante de querer cuidarlo.

Pero aún seguía sin entender.

Tal vez sólo estaba delirando.

Le preguntó a Hermione, pensando que tal vez sólo estaba enfermo, ella lo miró significativamente, y le dijo que le mencionara los síntomas.

-Cuando veo a D...una persona, mi estómago se mueve, y hace que me sienta raro, también quiero estar todo el tiempo con ella, pero no como su amigo.

Ella le miró como diciendo _¿en serio me estás preguntando esta pavada?_

Viendo que él no entendía a qué se refería, ella suspiró dramáticamente.

-Ay, Harry, es más que obvio que te gusta esa persona.

-¿Cómo gustar?

A ella se le colorearon las mejillas.

-Románticamente hablando te _gusta_ esa persona.

-¿No es ninguna enfermedad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes confundir el amor con una enfermedad?

Y después ella se fue murmurando algo que sonó como «¡hombres!», y Harry se quedó pensativo.

Sorprendentemente la respuesta no le extrañó para nada, y mientras iba comprendiendo, una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios.

* * *

-¡Eso es trabajo de los funcionarios!-gritó con su linda carita, reflejando su enojo-¡Si _Potter_-escupió el apellido más que nunca, y a Harry le dolió más que un poquito-, y sus lacas quieren traficar un dragón, no es mi problema!

-Si no hubiera sido tu problema no lo hubieras dicho-le susurró Harry con un poco de resentimiento, y Draco lo miró con enojo.

Draco discutía con Hagrid, pero Harry no le estaba prestando atención, de hecho sólo estaba viendo la pequeña cara de Draco mientras movía su boca.

Las predicciones de Harry resultaron ciertas. Draco lo odiaba, más que nunca, e incluso pensaba delatarlos con respecto a Norberto, el dragón de Hagrid, resultaba irónico sabiendo cuánto amaba Draco los dragones.

Harry sospechaba que Draco estaba enojado por lo que le dijo cuando le preguntó si ellos eran amigos, hasta ese momento no sabía la respuesta, bueno, no literalmente.

Y le había dolido muchísimo cuando empezó a atacarlo a insultos como antes, después de haber rechazado su mano.

Y le había dolido porque le gustaba muchísimo Draco.

Adoraba esa parte que sólo _él_ conocía de Draco, cuando se comportaba infantilmente, cuando se manchaba la cara mientras comía apropósito para que Harry se la limpie con los dedos, cuando le pedía que le contara cuentos con finales felices, o del dragón Bastian, la manera de sonreír, y de reírse de Harry abiertamente, extrañaba esas sonrisas que le dedicaba sólo a él-o al menos eso esperaba-, extrañaba que apartarse los vegetales de su plato, su manera de comer chocolates, incluso extrañaba esos berrinches tan propios y absurdos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas…

-Harry-oía un murmullo que lo llamaba, pero estaba fantaseando con Draco, el murmullo podía esperar-Harry, ¡Harry!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo desorientado.

-Ve con Draco y Fang, yo iré…-el resto es historia, Harry ya estaba al lado del rubio, mientras Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta, Neville estaba en pánico por estar en el bosque prohibido, y era tan torpe que seguramente igual no se habría dado cuenta.

Draco parecía más enfadado con él que lo normal. Y eso ya era decir. También se notaba que tenía miedo, sus manos temblaban, y por más que también hacía frío (teniendo en cuenta de que era de noche y estaban en un bosque), pero sus ojos lo decían, estaba aterrado, y miraba continuamente hacia atrás, mientras sostenía el farol que iluminaba el camino.

Seguramente pensaría que Harry tal vez también estaba enojado con él y que si pasara algo lo dejaría solo.

Si pensaba eso, no podía estar más equivocado. Porque Harry jamás lo dejaría atrás.

-¿Tienes miedo, Draco?-le preguntó, sin un rastro de sarcasmo o malicia en su voz.

-¿Y-yo? ¿Miedo? Debes estar confundiendo tus emociones, Potter. Los Malfoy no tenemos miedo.

Ni siquiera parecía creérselo él mismo, y sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían fuertemente el farol.

Un instinto sobreprotector y posesivo agarró desprevenido a Harry.

Aunque no sabría definirlo con palabras. Ahí estaba, ese sentimiento, puro, inocente, aflorando por su estómago, y recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo, como un relámpago.

-No pregunté por los Malfoy, pregunté por ti, Draco.

Eso pareció descolocarlo un poco, porque trastabilló, casi tropezándose, pero recuperó la compostura y miró a Harry con odio fingido en los ojos, después se adelantó, intentando esquivar las raíces de los enormes árboles.

Harry suspiró y fue detrás de él.

De repente se oyó un aullido de lobo. Draco se tensó, deteniéndose en mitad del camino, haciendo que Harry chocara con su espalda.

-Qu…-

Draco empezó a temblar, cerrando los ojos, mientras e oía otro aullido, el rubio ya había agarrado la mano de Harry, y la apretaba fuertemente, tanto que pensó que le iba a cortar la circulación. Se oyeron sonidos arrastrados, algo viscoso, y otro aullido.

Para ese entonces, Draco abrazaba fuertemente a Harry, enterrando su rostro en el cuello, mientras temblaba, y se aferraba a él como un ancla.

Y Harry todo sonrojado, y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, se sentía un poco extraño, como siempre que pasaba cuando estaba con Draco, pero había decidido que tal vez podía ser algo bueno.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo, sin tener una pizca de miedo, mientras sonreía y enterraba la nariz en el cabello rubio.

-¿Tienes miedo, Draco?-preguntó con humor.

-Cállate, Potter.

Draco levantó su cara, sonrojada por el frío y el vergonzoso estado en el que se encontraba, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry le había preguntado a Hermione (ya que ella parecía saberlo todo) qué se hacía cuando te gustaba alguien _románticamente hablando_, ella lo seguía mirando como si fuese una tontería, o pensando que el tonto era Harry por no saberlo. Pero le dijo que por lo general se besaba a aquella persona que te gustaba. Harry sabía lo que era un beso, lo mostraban en las series de televisión que su tía adoraba, en ellas, los personajes se besaban todo el tiempo, y por más que nunca había pensado en eso, ahora parecía lo correcto.

Estaban muy cerca, sus narices rozaban, y el aliento salía en forma de vapor a causa del frío, y cuando Harry chocó sus labios con los de Draco, al rubio se le cayó el farol, haciendo que el vidrio se partiera con un sonido quebrado y que la luz disminuyera, pero no por completo. Ahora, Draco había dejado de temblar, estaba estático, pero sus labios eran cálidos, y por más que Harry sólo pegó sus labios a los de él, se sintió como si estuvieran jugando snap explosivo en su estómago, como los fuegos artificiales que veía desde la cocina en año nuevo mientras preparaba la cena. Se sentía tan raro, extraño, irresistiblemente explosivo, puro, maravilloso, como Draco.

Y Draco tenía los ojos entreabiertos, con las mejillas más incendiadas que nunca, el miedo parecía habérsele esfumado, dejando una tranquilidad cegadora, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, como si hubiera estado corriendo, tenía los labios abiertos, y debajo de sus pestañas rubias Harry podía ver un brillo extendiéndose por la plata líquida que eran sus ojos.

Con los rostros alarmantemente cerca, respiraciones agitadas, mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Draco se sujetaba por su túnica para no caer, y la tenue luz iluminaba escasamente entre el bosque oscuro.

Harry,ahora, podía entender perfectamente por qué la gente se besaba todo el tiempo.

-Mentiroso.-susurró Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que no éramos amigos.

-No lo somos.

Draco no parecía entender.

-¿Entonces qué somos?

-Sólo Harry y Draco.

Aparte, sea lo que ellos sean, él no sentía lo que sentía (ese sentimiento aún sin nombre) con sus amigos, ni mucho menos andaba besando a todos ellos.

Solamente con Draco.

Su primer beso.

* * *

*-* Oh, Merlín, ¿no son un amor? Me costó mucho hacerlo, bueno no tanto, pero me tomé mi tiempo, este one-shot fue uno de los primeros que empecé a escribir, y con la idea en mente, con unos pocos párrafos lo dejé, pero hace unos días vengo haciéndolo y hoy lo terminé. Lamento si ofendí a alguien con lo de la _segunda advertencia _(que era TRAVESTISMO; por lo de Draco vestido de animadora), pero no es tomada en serio, no en mi fic, aparte era necesaria para la historia, bueno a mi me encanto XD. Es que todo se puede mal pensar y es divertido.

Esto tenía que terminarlo, sí o sí. Igual, ahora mismo me pongo a escribir "El Carrusel de los amantes".

Igual de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado, tal vez (sólo tal vez) haya una continuación, depende cuántas personas lo hayan leído.

También empezaré a contestar sus reviews, porque me hacen tan feliz como Harry hace feliz a Draco.

-Vulnera


End file.
